What Does it Take
by The Dancing Rain Alchemist
Summary: A one shot based on the song 'What Does it Take' by Davedays. Dan and Peep haven't hung out in years, but what happens when they get the lead in a romantic musical? Danisnotonfire/OC


**A/N: The other day I got bored, and I wrote this one shot/song fic. It's supposed to be Dan Howell and an OC, but I don't know. It's based off of the song and video of 'What Does it Take' by Davedays. Here's the link to that: watch?v=DhX2iKSh2QE. So yeah, here ya go.**

* * *

**I woke up in the middle of the night**

**Out of luck, with this girl on my mind**

**She got away I am trying to explain how**

I looked at my old friend Peep. Back in middle school we had been best friends, but now we had grown apart. I thought about her all the time, but for her, I was probably just a memory.

**I fell in love that's what I like to call it**

**But not enough it's like I never saw it**

**Drifting away I am finding words to say**

"Dan" My friend Phil said to me. "They posted the parts for the musical." I walked over to the bulletin board and ran into someone.

"Oh, hey." Peep said to me. "It's been a while Dan."

"Yeah." I said with a small smile. "Um, you audition for the musical?"

"I auditioned for the girl's lead." She looked down the list and then did a fist pump. "I got the part." I smiled. "And you got the guy's lead. Congrats."

"Thanks." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'll see you at rehearsal then." She said. "Bye."

"Bye." I said as she walked away.

**What does it take to get you?**

**If I never met you**

**I wouldn't have ran across the country like**

**I'm out of my mind**

I walked down the the theater after school, and the first person I saw was Peep. "It's great to see everyone's here." The director said as we stood on the stage. "The first two I'd like to work with are my leads." Peep and I walked over to him. "And may I say Peep, that your name is simply amazing."

"Oh, thank you." She answered.

"So, I'd like you two to work alone tomorrow, is that okay?" He asked.

"Um, I'm okay with that." I said.

"If you're up for it Dan, I'm with you." Peep answered with a smile.

"But this play, is about two people who are in love, but can't be with each other. I want you two to really act like you're in love with your partner." He did random hand motions as he spoke. "Here are you're scripts," He handed us each a packet of paper, "And you can get started."

"God," Peep said once he walked away. "He creeps me out so much."

"He's just very... Dramatic." I told her, making her laugh.

**What does it take to hold you?**

**When I'm here without you**

**I don't know where to start**

**I gotta find you and your heart**

After a little while of practicing, Peep's boyfriend showed up. "Oh, it looks like I gotta go." She said with a frown. "Alex is here."

"I'll see you later I guess." I said with a smile. She just smiled, waved, and left. I fell backwards onto the stage and let out a sigh. "I should get going too."

**Before it falls apart**

The next day, I walked down the stairs and practiced my lines. That's when I saw Alex and Peep. They were fighting over something.

"Peep, I don't want you spending so much time with him." Alex said. I tried to hide my face behind my script.

"I can spend time with him if I want to." She told him. "Besides, we're in a musical together. We need to practice." She went to walk off, but Alex grabbed her arm.

"Don't do this Peep." He said.

"Let go of me Alex." She got out of his grip and walked off. Alex groaned and looked around, but I had run up the stairs as soon as Peep had left.

**I stayed up in the dead of the night**

**I made plans if they turn out right**

**You'll close your eyes and **

**Think about the times when**

**(Think about it)**

"God Dan," Peep said as we practiced. "Are you alright? You're falling asleep while you're standing up."

"I'm fine." I assured her. "I just stayed up a bit late."

"We don't need to do all this practicing if you're tired." Peep told me.

"No, I need to teach you how to dance." I took her hands and showed her all the moves. We were blushing as we held each other's hands.

**We fell in love **

**But didn't try to say it**

**Knew what it was **

**The moment that we played it**

**We all lose sometimes**

**I can't get her off my mind**

On the night of the performance, I knocked on Peep's dressing room door. "Dude, you can come in." She told me. I walked in, and she was standing there in a white dress with little wings. "How does it look?"

"You look awesome." I told her. "Now c'mon, let's go."

**What does it take to get you?**

**If I never met you**

**I wouldn't have ran across the country like**

**I'm out of my mind**

**What does it take to hold you?**

**When I'm here without you**

**I don't know where to start**

**I gotta find you and your heart**

**Before it falls apart**

I watched as she started to walk off the stage. I took her hand and pulled her around. "Dan, what're you doing?" She asked. I took a deep breath in and looked at her.

"**What does it take to make it real?**

**The world still moves but I'm still feeling**

**Your hand right next to mine**

**I play it back a thousand times**

**I wish I took a photograph**

**For every moment that we laughed**

**I'm hung up and can't relax**

**Because you're so far away."**

She looked at me, and I leaned down to kiss her. The second our lips touched, I heard a yell from the crowd. It was Alex. He ran up to the stage and grabbed Peep.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alex asked.

**What does it take to get you?**

**If I never met you**

**I wouldn't have ran across the country like**

**I'm out of my mind**

**What does it take to hold you?**

**When I'm here without you**

**I don't know where to start**

**I gotta find you and your heart**

"Alex, leave me alone!" Peep said as she struggled in his grip. "I broke up with you yesterday!"

"Alex, stop it." I said to him. He just laughed.

"And what're you gonna do about it?" He took one of the foam swords from someone in the musical. A bunch of his friends came up and stood next to him. They pushed Peep behind them. Someone threw me a sword, and I started fighting Alex. Finally I disarmed him, and held the sword to his throat. Security finally came and took Alex and his goons off the stage.

"Dan, that was freaking awesome!" Peep said as she ran over and hugged me.

**Before it falls apart**

* * *

**A/N: A bit of a fairy tale ending, but who cares. That song probably has one of my favorite romance lines in it. Hope you enjoyed, please review, and all that other stuff. I'll see you on my other stories. Bye peeps!**


End file.
